1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power supply circuits, and particularly to a power supply circuit for a central processing unit (CPU).
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of personal computers, development of high performance components for computers have brought about a corresponding increase in power use. A CPU has a crucial effect on the stability of the computer. A power supply circuit is specially designed for providing power to the CPU. The typical power supply circuit includes a voltage regulating module and a voltage regulating chip. The voltage regulating module outputs a control signal to the voltage regulating chip and the voltage regulating chip outputs different working voltages to the CPU according to different control signals. However, the control signal is asynchronous with an input voltage of the voltage regulating chip and rises slowly from a low voltage level to a high voltage, which commonly causes the power supply circuit to fail.